


Tattoos

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: tactile empathy [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Focus on the positives.Like Jester.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: tactile empathy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213122
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by jester being jacked and me being gay

Once Caduceus is in one piece and everything has calmed down, Beau can breath. 

Deathless assassin. Inevitable literal god murder. They are so out of their depth its ridiculous. But- But, what is important, is that they're all still alive, still together. Focus on the positives, Beau. Focus on the positives. 

Like Jester. 

Jester's a great positive. 

She's also jumping on Beau's bed and they're alone and that's a greater positive. 

“How do you still have energy?” Beau, by the way, laying on the floor of her pretty empty room, legs kicked out and arms flat, her coat under her head so her, still kind of sore tattoo isn't brushing the dusty floor. “I'm so wiped.” 

“That's cause you fought up close, and got shot a lot.” Beau stares at her, as she bounces once, twice, three times, and then lands on her butt, legs dangling instantly. “Spell caster over here!” Jester points at her face and Beau smiles. The light from the window hits her, and all of the diamond in her chest sparkles, give her little rainbow freckles from the way the light must refract off of it. 

“You were so cool.” Beau rolls over a little more, so Jester has her full undivided attention. “Did- did the Traveler like tell you to prep fight spells? Is that why you didn't have scry ready?” 

“You know, I did get sort of a feeling-” Her words trail off before she leans forward, all the way off of the bed in a rocking motion and settles onto the floor next to Beau. “Do you think the Traveler like. Told me in my dream or something?” 

“Probably.” 

“Whoa.” Jester blinks a few times. “That's so cool, Beau!” 

“I know! I said you were.” Jester laughs, a quiet 'yeah' at the end and Beau can't keep the smile off of her face. 

“You are too! You are too. You were like wham-” And she throws a left hook. “Wham!” Now a right. “But with lightening so it was-” 

“Cool?” 

“Yeah!” 

Beau smiles even harder, man her face is kind of starting to hurt actually, but she can't stop? Is Nott around- can you cast that weird laugh spell through a wall? She roll to the other side, because she doesn't want to creep Jester out, which she is definitely doing. 

“Anyway, if you want to like chill on the bed or something, you can.” 

And then she feels the ghost of a touch on the nape of her neck. She almost jumps out of her skin, ready to fight the undying assassin again if she had to but then there's a light snicker.

“Sorry, it just looked so pretty.” 

If it was anyone else, Beau would be yelling already, probably throwing a left hook of her own right into their stupid face for even trying to sneak up on her, but it's not anyone else. It's Jester, and her rough and delicate fingers. Just as calloused as Beau's but way more graceful from years of art, years of actually being talented at something.

“It's okay.”

If it's you. 

She doesn't say that though. She's not That embarrassing. 

Jester's fingers come back to her neck after a few unsure seconds and they trace the edges. Her fingers are even a little cool and it barely stings. She traces the lines all the way up to the crown of her head and then pulls away and for a second Beau thinks she's left from how quiet it gets in the room. 

“Beau?” She presses right against the eye. “I like your tattoo a lot.” 

“I like yours.” It comes out immediately with out even thinking about it. 

“Yeah? Want to poke it?” Beau sits up so fast her head spins a little. Like a tiny bit. Like barely at all. 

“Sure.” 

“But be gentle okay? When Nott poked it earlier it was still kind of raw.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. For sure.” She rushes through the words until she's sitting right in front of her, face to face. Beau looks down, right where the two hands grasp and figures she should work her nerve up to that. It's clearly the center piece. It's clearly super important. And if Jester touched Molly's eye last, then it only seemed right. “Yours has more.” 

“Constitution takes a lot, you know.” 

Beau nods, and starts at the shoulders. She touches her like she's some thousand year old scroll and if you press down to hard on will crinkle into nothingness. Not that Jester would, no way, Jester's buffer then she is. 

Jester is like extremely jacked. 

She almost forgets about the tattoo for a second because Fjord was right, the part where her deltoid meets her tricep is insane. 

Is this a thing? 

Is it going to be come a thing? 

It's already absolutely a thing. 

Focus Beau. 

Focus. 

The tattoo glimmers under her fingers, still in that same light, and now the little rainbows are reflective on her own skin. She traces the pretty lines, little loops and triangles until she finally gets to the two hands holding her. 

When she glances up, Jester is a way darker shade of blue and barely breathing. 

“Pretty.” She whispers. “Diamond, I mean. The diamond. In. In you. The way it sparkles. I mean.” 

“Yeah- yeah- uh huh.” Beau doesn't know who pulls away first but that smile is on her face again, the one that totally hurts way too much. “Yours too. The. The jade.” 

“Yeah- yeah because I don't have-” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” 

What are you doing Beau? Come on Beau. Do anything cool. Say anything cool. 

“Do you want to go to the bath house?” Jester stares at her. “The one we went to, like a million years ago. Before we bed down?” Jester stands up first, brushes the front of her dress down and then holds a hand out. This is so not going to work, she's going to leave. You were being a nerd, Beau. You were being such a nerd- 

Jester holds her hand out- for- for Beau to take. 

“I'd love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
